The goals for the second year of this project will be: a) Administering the questionnaire to the remaining cases and controls (i.e., 275 additional interviews). b) Collecting two 24-hour urine samples from each participant in the study, and submitting these to laboratory tests for analysis. c) Coding the raw data-base, keypunching, and editing in preparation for computer processing. d) Processing and analysis of the data, computing risk ratios and cross-tabulation of the sample population by characteristics of interest to the study. e) Summarizing the findings in a final report.